


索瑟性爱30题

by SilverSpring



Category: Real Person Fiction, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>用作者的原话说 这是一个pre-wedding engagement [doge]</p><p>有女式蕾丝内裤Kink 已经不知道要说这两人什么好了......</p><p>热烈庆祝莱格拉斯·绿叶正式更名为莱格莱斯·今天也想离家出走·橡木盾XD</p></blockquote>





	1. 拥抱（裸）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 days Thorinduil challenge_Sexy stuff only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554546) by [eikyuuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki). 



作为家庭传统，巴林每周会在家举行一个聚会。他会邀请每个人——这当然包括了索林和他的伴侣瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔一直很喜欢party，在和索林结婚的一年后也渐渐适应了索林和他的朋友们这种喧闹的庆祝方式。他也习惯了他们开的那些玩笑，有时索林甚至会很享受瑟兰迪尔机智的回击。就像今晚。索林离开房间去抽支烟。从巨大的窗户看去，瑟兰迪尔和波弗还有邦柏聊得很开心。他笑了笑，此情此景让他感觉非常幸福。而当他五分钟之后抽完烟转身准备回去的时候，瑟兰迪尔冲了出来。他快步走过了黑发的男人，眼睛里带着明显的怒火。“别跟着我！”他命令道，索林听话地留下，因为他知道在他弄清楚发生了什么之前还是让瑟兰迪尔一个人呆着比较明智。他走进了屋，发现邦柏带着歉意看着他：“对不起，索林。我不是故意要告诉他这些... 我没想到你没有跟他说。”索林皱着眉头问：“你在说什么，邦柏？我没跟他说什么？”“你上周去见了那些声称知晓阿佐格行踪的人... 抱歉。”啊，那么事情就说得通了。他叹了口气拍了拍邦柏的肩膀：“没关系...别担心了，毕竟你不知道。”他在吧台旁的一张椅子上坐下来，喝了几杯，然后去和巴林道别，顺便让德瓦林捎他回家。在回家的路上，索林担心瑟兰迪尔会顺路去某个酒吧买醉，可能醉到无法自己回家，或更可怕的——比如出了车祸。而当他看到车库里停着瑟兰迪尔的车时显然松了一口气。

 

“谢谢你送我回来，伙计。晚安”他对德瓦林说。

“不客气。今晚可别睡在客厅里。”德瓦林揶揄地笑着。索林点点头，说：“我不会的。”

 

他走进家门就听见了楼上传来特别响的音乐声，他知道瑟兰迪尔还在生气。索林轻笑着，想着明天他大概要去向邻居们道歉。但现在，当务之急是先安抚楼上生着闷气的男人。

音乐声更大了，尽管索林已经习惯了瑟兰迪尔发泄不满的方法，他还是无法忍受这音乐，古典音乐。瑟兰迪尔总是这么让人印象深刻，比如现在。他摇了摇头，上楼走向他们的卧室。门是锁着的——意料之中。索林敲了两下门，等待着。没有任何回应，只是音乐声更响了。他又敲了敲门，软着语气叫道：“瑟兰迪尔”。依然没有回应。他再次敲门，同时解开了衬衫的扣子。

“瑟兰迪尔，至少先把音乐关掉好吗？邻居们明天还得工作。”

过了一小会儿，音乐声停了。

“瑟兰迪尔...我...”他还没说完就被瑟兰迪尔打断了。

“一个字都别说，索林。我知道你的小算盘。让我一个人呆着。”金发的男人大喊着。

“我不说话，可我需要换衣服。”索林冷淡地说，清楚地知道这个语气会让瑟兰迪尔很生气。

“楼下还有一个洗手间。”

“可我的衣服在卧室里呀宝贝儿。我没有衣服拿什么换衣服呢？”

“那就裸着睡！我不在乎！”

“拜托了，瑟兰迪尔。”索林拖长了声音，半是恳求半是打趣，“别那么残忍嘛。”

“啊，对！我就是如此残忍，你这个骗子。”

“那好吧，如你所愿。”索林回答道，站在门口等着，默默计时。

1——2——3——拜托了亲爱的——4——5。

门被猛地打开，瑟兰迪尔穿着睡衣站在那儿。

“你这个混蛋，索林。快进...”瑟兰迪尔突然住了嘴。他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，脸颊变得通红。

索林站在他面前，全裸着。瑟兰迪尔吞咽了一口。

“你他妈的在干嘛？”瑟兰迪尔问道，竭力试图保持冷静平稳的声线。

“我准备裸着睡啊，不是你要求的嘛。”索林露出了他所能表现出的最无辜的表情。

“我...我没让你...”瑟兰迪尔的脸已经快要烧起来了。索林得要掐自己一小把才能保持面无表情地继续演戏。

“那你想让我干什么？”他伸开双臂做了个邀请的姿势，瑟兰迪尔脸上的红晕已经蔓延到耳朵了。

“进来，随便你想干嘛。该死的！”瑟兰迪尔转身快步走进卧室，爬上床卷起了毯子。索林跟了进来，面对此情此景得意洋洋地笑了起来。

 

黑发的男人爬上了床，慢慢的躺下。他等了一小会儿，听着他伴侣的呼吸声，然后转过身面对瑟兰迪尔的背，一点一点小心地往那边蹭，直到他伸出一只胳膊环住了他。他将自己赤裸的身体贴向瑟兰迪尔，感受到他打了一个小小的寒颤，索林笑了起来。

“如果你觉得今晚你那点邪恶小伎俩还能再得寸进尺，你就太低估我了，索林橡木盾。”瑟兰迪尔语气里仍带着怒意，不过已经好一点儿了。

“我从来没有低估过你，瑟兰迪尔。”他说着轻柔地亲吻着瑟兰迪尔的脖颈。

“哦？那你对我撒谎，这怎么说？你以为我不会发现吗？”瑟兰迪尔突然转过身面对着索林。

“我很抱歉，但希望你理解，我不想让你担心。”索林伸手抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的脸颊。

“我依然会担心。”瑟兰迪尔严肃地说，直直地看进索林的眼睛里。“我不在乎你是否不顾我的建议坚持要追查那个罪犯，索林。”他停顿了两秒，“我只是气你对我撒谎，你本不用...”

瑟兰迪尔的眼神抚过索林的脸，向下直到他的胸膛。他的手指在他心脏附近那个丑陋的大伤疤上画着圈。他咬着下唇，那些回忆汹涌袭来。索林躺在他的怀抱里，浑身是血。

“我真的很抱歉，瑟兰迪尔。”索林抓住瑟兰迪尔的手亲吻着。“我错了，对不起。但我无法保证我不再去。”瑟兰迪尔怀疑地看着他，索林继续说道：“然而我保证我会告诉你需要知道的一切...关于阿佐格他们的事情。”

索林将瑟兰迪尔抱得更紧了。他一只手温柔地抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的脖子，瑟兰迪尔也爱抚着他的胸膛。没多久索林听见一声投降般的叹息。他笑了起来，伸出另一只手滑进了瑟兰迪尔的裤头。

“那我现在可以得寸进尺了吗？”他开口问道，手已经快要摸到瑟兰迪尔的屁股，但被金发的男人迅速制止了。

“我原谅你，索林。但你需要接受惩罚，你逃不掉的。”瑟兰迪尔绽放了一个邪恶的笑脸。

“好的，亲爱的。肆意惩罚我吧，只要你高兴。”索林也笑了起来。

“那么...”瑟兰迪尔慢慢地把手往下伸，直到他摸到了索林的阴茎。他修长的手指只是轻轻扫过，就足以让索林硬到极致了。然后他把手收回索林的胸膛上，轻轻捏揉索林的乳头。他另一只手抓住了索林放在他屁股上的手，将它牢牢地扣在自己腰上。他抬起头看着索林惊恐的脸，天真无邪地笑了起来。

“然后，我们就可以拥抱着睡觉了。”

“拥抱？”索林声音里的恐惧升级了，他无声地诅咒着，觉得自己的小兄弟变得更硬了。“你说的拥抱是字面上的意思吗，瑟兰迪尔？真的拥抱？”

“对呀...有什么问题吗？还是需要点儿别的？”

“不...一点都...不需要...”索林试图冷静下来，但他的下身却不肯乖乖听话。

“太好了。晚安，我的爱。哦，别移动你的手或者身体的任何部分哦。”

“知道了...亲爱的...晚安...操...”最后一个字充满了沮丧。

瑟兰迪尔开心地笑着闭上了眼睛，他知道索林会度过一个漫长而艰难的夜晚。非常艰难！[1]

 

End.

 

注：  
[1]最后原文是long and hard. hard大概双关艰难和硬。又长又硬... 噫好污啊（我喜


	2. 亲吻（裸）

瑟兰迪尔早早的回家，惊讶地发现发现他的伴侣早就回来了——鉴于索林的职业性质。索林是市警察局劫案-谋杀司的侦探。这是份又危险又辛苦的工作，他几乎全天候都很忙。说瑟兰迪尔不会感到孤独是假的，但他从来没有抱怨过一句。因为如果不是这份工作，他也不会遇见索林，并最终和这个英俊文雅的男人结婚。

这个男人现在正在看着他，笑容灿若星辰。

“你是只愿意被我美得怔在原地还是想过来给我一个归家亲亲？”

瑟兰迪尔抿着嘴忍笑弯腰脱下鞋子，迅速投进索林的怀抱，在他的面颊上落下一个轻柔的吻。

“你在煮什么？”他问道，冲索林身后的冒着热气的锅吸了吸鼻子。

“绿咖喱[1]，来尝尝看。”索林转身舀了一勺浓稠的亮绿色液体，放嘴边吹了吹，然后伸向瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔仔细地品尝着，感受着食物辛辣里混合着一丝甜甜的椰汁的味道。索林眼中期待的神色让瑟兰迪尔想逗逗他。他蠕动着嘴，一边点头一边发出“嗯...嗯...”的声音。索林终于按耐不住问道：“你觉得怎么样？如果不好吃就直说嘛。”

瑟兰迪尔失望地说：“嗯...我觉得少了点儿什么东西。”

“味道太淡了吗？奇怪。”索林四处转身找盐罐，“我明明已经放了很多盐了...”一只手搭上了他的脖子，将他的脸转了过来。

“你这个傻瓜，少了你的味道呀。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻地啄了一下索林的嘴唇。

瑟兰迪尔伸出双手抱住索林的头，热切地亲吻他。索林张开嘴让瑟兰迪尔的舌头滑进来，开始用自己的舌头嬉戏追逐。索林并没有多大动作，他让金发的男人肆意啃咬，只要他高兴。他的吻深重而持久，一点都没给他们两人喘气的余地。这是典型的瑟兰迪尔式的吻，总是急促而充满着渴望。他们像是最后一次相拥一般亲吻着对方，害怕离开，不愿放手一丝一毫。瑟兰迪尔将与索林相伴的每一秒都视若珍宝，索林有时会觉得太过了，然而他懂金发男人这样做的理由。瑟兰迪尔见识过太多的死亡，太多的悲伤和离别。他见过眼泪和悔恨，因为那没来得及开口说出的话，没来得及做的事情。因此他活在当下，做任何此刻他能做的事情。索林理解他，也因此深深地爱着他。

然而，有时他需要学会放慢节奏，而索林愿意引导他。黑发男人抓住了瑟兰迪尔的屁股，把他从地面抱起来放到厨房的灶台上。亲吻被打断了，瑟兰迪尔不高兴地皱起了眉头。他瞪着索林，而索林凑近他的脸在他耳边呢喃着。

“我们有时间，亲爱的。别着急。”

“我不觉得。每次你早早回家，都要很快就回办公室。在我们要开始做一些...”他凑更近了些，在索林唇边悄声说：“亲密的事情的时候。”

黑发男人笑着再次张开嘴，迎接金发男人的又一个吻，但这次他占据了主导。他一手放在瑟兰迪尔脸上，充满爱意地抚摸着他的脸颊，轻柔地亲吻他。他的吻既不急躁也不温吞。索林花了不少时间逗弄瑟兰迪尔。他用舌尖缓慢温柔地挑逗着，给他们俩足够的空隙来呼吸。另一只手横抱过瑟兰迪尔的腰肢，按摩他的脊背，希望瑟兰迪尔能借此放松下来好好享受。他一次又一次地退开一点，但仍能感觉到对方喷洒在皮肤上的呼吸。他深深地看着瑟兰迪尔，那蓝宝石般闪耀的双眼让他想起了他们的第一次相遇。他在那双眼睛里看到了渴求和欲望，下身迅速燃起了灼热的火焰。该死！他无声地诅咒着。瑟兰迪尔是怎么做到只消一眼就让他欲火焚身的？这个谜团索林大概永远无法找到答案。但他也不怎么在乎，鉴于瑟兰迪尔现在双手划过他的身体，将他T恤下摆卷了起来。他修长微凉的手指划过露出来的部分，让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。他抬起双手让瑟兰迪尔脱掉他的衣服，然后继续亲吻。作为回报，索林开始解开瑟兰迪尔的衬衫。

 

突然，手机铃响了。瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头停了下来，但索林引导他继续，一直亲吻他直到第三遍铃声也被掐灭，然后门口传来了响亮的敲门声。这下他们真得停下了。索林低声咆哮着向门口走去。

“谁？”他大力打开门，撞到了外面站着的男人身上。

“伙计，这挺疼的。”德瓦林怒视着他：“你怎么搞了这么久？”

“我在...做饭。”索林咕哝着，但是德瓦林摆出一副了然又揶揄的表情。

“做饭哈，那我来试试，我好几年都没尝到过那美味的咖喱了，索林。”说完他将索林推到一边走了进来。

“嘿...”索林追上他的朋友。

“啊，下午好，瑟兰迪尔。”德瓦林奸笑着看着他，瑟兰迪尔倚在厨房灶台上，衣衫半褪，红唇肿胀。

“下。午。好。德瓦林。”瑟兰迪尔声音越来越低沉，转身上楼表达他的不满。

德瓦林在瑟兰迪尔离开后忍不出笑出声，全然不顾索林在一边怒视着他。

“哦，索林，等着吧，我要告诉所有人。”

“告诉他们什么？”他回嘴：“我们刚刚只是在吃咖喱。”

“啊，是的，在对方嘴里，是吧？”德瓦林再次大笑起来，朝盛咖喱的锅走去，舀起了一小勺。

索林坐在沙发上，回味着瑟兰迪尔甜蜜的味道，无意识地舔了舔自己的唇角。

 

End.

 

注：  
[1]green curry：绿咖喱，泰国咖喱的一种。除了主要的鱼、肉或鱼丸外，成分还包括椰汁、绿咖喱酱，棕榈糖和鱼酱汁。通常也有茄子或者其他蔬菜甚至是水果。


	3. 第一次

但凡有人发现了这场秘密风流情事并冲他嚷嚷：“你疯了吗？”索林可能都不会反驳。他自己也不知道他为什么要这么做。一念之差的放纵，让他彻底沉沦在原始的欲望里。索林也许之后会后悔，但现在，他只想好好地享受精灵王光滑柔软的皮肤和那双甜蜜的嘴唇。

年轻的王子一边狂热地亲吻精灵王一边把他带到床上。他将精灵推倒，爬到他身体上方并迅速脱掉了自己的衣服。瑟兰迪尔赞赏地看着矮人宽阔的肩膀和强壮的毛茸茸的胸膛。他无意识地舔了舔下唇，想伸出手触摸那美好的肉体，却被索林的大手钉在床上动弹不得。

矮人开始一点一点探索他的身体，从他的脖子开始，舔吻吮吸着，用力地留下红痕。瑟兰迪尔并没有高领的长袍来遮盖这些吻痕，这在明天可能会变成一个大麻烦，但现在他没空想这些，因为索林已经占据了他全部的身心。这个矮人好像在他身上施展了魔法，他整个身体都在因为欲望而感到疼痛，对矮人王子的每一次触碰都格外敏感，这在千百年来从未有过。他仿佛第一次一般颤抖着。当然，这并不是他真正意义上的第一次，但是至少他没有和矮人做过，即使在他最疯狂的想象里也未曾有过。

索林将双手探入瑟兰迪尔半褪的长袍，摸索着捻弄他的乳头，让精灵发出一声愉悦的呻吟。他又窃笑着低头伸出舌尖仔细描摹着瑟兰迪尔挺立的乳尖，这对躺着的精灵来说已经是无法忍受的折磨。

才过了几分钟，他难耐地就抓住索林的头。“用你的嘴。”他命令道，索林听话地用温暖的口腔包裹住他硬硬的乳粒，深深地吸吮着。瑟兰迪尔将头转向另一边，紧闭起嘴唇不让一丝声音泻露出来。维拉在上！索林的舌头像是一份礼物也像是一个诅咒。看着只是身体中小小的一个部分，却如此强壮又灵巧。

瑟兰迪尔感觉到他的裤子绷得太紧了，几乎让他难以忍受。而当索林将身体贴上来的时候，瑟兰迪尔发觉这个矮人几乎比他还要硬。他抬手想要剥掉索林的裤子却被他制止了。矮人王子在他腹部上方用手紧紧握着精灵纤细的腰肢，将一个个吻散播在他的身体上。

“除非我允许，不要乱动。”他沙哑着声音命令着。他的手攥住精灵的裤子准备将它脱下来，然而瑟兰迪尔修长的双腿瞬间紧紧地盘上了索林的腰，他迅速翻身改变了两人的位置，索林躺在床上，皱着眉头，看起来有些生气。

“我并不这么认为，我的王子殿下。”瑟兰迪尔跪在索林身上，俯视着给了他一个调皮的笑容。

“你以为你在干什么？”索林挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我会带给你前所未有的欢愉...”瑟兰迪尔缓缓脱掉了他的裤子扔到地上，“也许以后也不会有。”他移动着身子正正地坐在索林裤子上隆起的一大包上，然后开始磨蹭那个凸起的部分。

瑟兰迪尔开始慢慢用力，索林大声的诅咒着，感受着突如其来的快感。当精灵修长柔软的手指故意一遍又一遍摩擦，逗弄他包裹在裤子里的肿块时，索林整个身体的肌肉都抽搐起来。他咬紧了牙关，双手紧紧攥着床单。他稍微挪动了一点儿，抬头看到瑟兰迪尔冰蓝色的眼睛里神秘的光。这一刻时间仿佛静止住了，索林觉得自己好像跌进了一片广阔无边的海洋里，在这无与伦比的美丽面前几乎要忘了怎么呼吸。精灵王跪在他身上，全身赤裸着。他洁白的皮肤，修长劲瘦的肌肉，低头时从肩膀上倾泻而下的金发。索林试图坐起身想要看得更清楚些，却突然感受到瑟兰迪尔把嘴贴在了他仍然束缚在裤子里的硬茎上。他闭上了眼睛，再次将自己摔进床褥里，心里默念着：马哈尔！

索林有过多次性爱经历：男人女人都有。但这是他与精灵的第一次，特别还是一个古老，睿智，邪恶的精灵王，他不知道该怎么准备，不知道精灵王下一步要干什么。他只知道，并且确信，这会是一场奢华的享受，一次香艳到让他丧失理智的交欢。

瑟兰迪尔不断舔舐吮吸着，不断重复这两个步骤，但就是不肯动手把索林的阴茎从已经湿透了的紧绷裤子中解救出来。索林的呼吸渐渐变得沉重，他下身硬到发痛，是让他无法承受的那种痛。“把它...啊...拿出来...”他在喘息间急促地说。

“求我呀，王子殿下。”瑟兰迪尔抬起脸，灿烂地笑着看着索林。

索林没有屈服，所以瑟兰迪尔继续施加着折磨。他这会儿用上了手，抓住了索林阴茎根部，用力挤压，索林弓起了背。精灵王并没有等索林适应，他直接张开了嘴，索林立刻感觉到瑟兰迪尔的牙齿沿着他的肉柱轻缓下滑，激起了身体中过电般一小波一小波的酥麻感，没多久瑟兰迪尔就如愿听到了索林颤抖的声音。

“拿...拿出...来...求你了...”

“如你所愿。”瑟兰迪尔一把将索林的裤子脱掉，扔在了地上那堆他们脱下来的衣服里。现在，轮到瑟兰迪尔非常...震惊于展现在它面前的东西了。

精灵原本知道年轻的王子会发育得很好，毕竟他有着皇家的血脉。但他没想到他发育得这么好。

瑟兰迪尔呼吸变得深重又艰难，索林觉察到他的停顿，他向下看去，咧开嘴笑了。

“是什么让你停下了，精灵王？这跟你的...能力，相差很远吗？”

“我不比这差，王子殿下。”

说完瑟兰迪尔将两根手指放进嘴里，用唾液浸润，然后放到了他身体的入口处刺了进去，一根接着一根。他将头向后仰，溢出一声呻吟。索林的状态现在只能用张口结舌来形容，在他最淫靡的春梦里，他也没有想到过有一天他能看着精灵在他面前指奸自己。他想着深埋进精灵身体深处的滋味一定美妙到无法想象，而且下来发生的事情证明索林在寻欢作乐这件事情上还是太年轻了。

当感觉自己能够接受更大更粗的东西时瑟兰迪尔将手指从身体中抽了出来。他将索林早就硬得一柱擎天的滚烫阴茎握在手里，对准了自己的穴口然后缓缓坐了下去。只进去了几厘米瑟兰迪尔就不得不停下来喘息，他想着他是否太高估自己了，也许两根手指远远不够。但他还是继续下去。他将手撑在矮人的身体上，慢慢地按压着，眉毛在身体一点一点吃得更深的时候几乎扭绞在了一起。他感觉很疼，而索林似乎也没好到哪儿去。在他人生中，索林第一次觉得他可以就这样死在床上。他的跳动的阴茎在那紧致温热的小洞里被无情地狠命挤压，有那么几秒他甚至怀疑这大概是瑟兰迪尔想要阉割他的方式？

当索林整根进入瑟兰迪尔的时候两人都发出了痛苦的呻吟，精灵僵在原地浑身颤抖着。几分钟后索林找回了他的呼吸，他看着身上试图放松肌肉的瑟兰迪尔。

“你还好吗？”他柔声问道。

“我...很好...”瑟兰迪尔小声说。

瑟兰迪尔深吸了一口气扬起了脑袋，索林看见精灵太阳穴上都是汗珠，他刚想说些什么，瑟兰迪尔动了起来，上下挺动着。随着一次又一次的动作，肌肉慢慢变得放松下来，摩擦也越来越顺滑，而他们终于尝到了交合的快感。瑟兰迪尔每次退出来半截又深深坐下去的时候总会发出无意识的哼哼。他双眼紧闭着，而索林则一眨不眨地睁着眼睛盯着这一切，想要将它们深深地刻在脑海里。

瑟兰迪尔是如此的美艳动人不可方物，如此的强大又脆弱。眼前的这个美丽生物，纵使相许千金索林也不愿换。他是一块绝世珍宝，稀有到索林只愿意永远独自收藏。从现在起，没有任何人可以碰他的精灵。没有人能让瑟兰迪尔感受到现在这样剧烈的疼痛和快乐，没有人能听见精灵在高潮中呼唤他的名字。只有他才可以。

 

End.


	4. 自慰

时针一过六点，办公室里的人们就纷纷抓起外套，关上灯合上电脑，直接回家或者出去喝一杯，毕竟今天是周五了。

劫案-谋杀司的会议室里传来了喝彩声，这个团队刚刚搞定了一起历时三个月的棘手的案子。索林对大家表示了感谢，然后宣布散会。

“头儿，我们要去探索酒吧，你跟我们一起吗？”波弗站在门口问道。

“你们先去吧，我得先打个电话。”索林回答。

“别打太久了，伙计。”德瓦林贼笑着离开了会议室。索林只能摇摇头，对好友恶劣的念头无计可施。

男人掏出手机站在玻璃窗前，他在通讯录里找到了他想拨的号码，而在看到联系人姓名上写着“你的性感伴侣”时笑出了声。他提醒自己要记得告诉瑟兰迪尔不要每个星期都偷偷换掉他在索林电话里的名字，尽管金发的男人用的每一个名字他都挺喜欢的。他按下了拨号键，等待着。

两秒钟后电话另一头被接起来，索林立刻听见了一个恼怒的声音：“别告诉我你和你那帮朋友们今晚要去喝一杯。”

“我们解决了个大麻烦，瑟兰迪尔，我必须去。”索林解释道。

“别装作你好像不想去似的。”索林想象了一下爱人那张闷闷不乐的脸，脸上满是温柔的笑意。

“我保证会早点回家。”索林靠在木桌上说。

“我等不了那么久。”瑟兰迪尔坚定地回嘴。

索林无声地叹了口气：“瑟兰迪尔...”

“啊哈......”电话那头的一声呻吟吓了索林一大跳。

“瑟兰迪尔，你在干嘛？”

“你猜？”瑟兰迪尔又是一声悠长柔软的呻吟。

“我觉得我跟不上你诡异的思路，亲爱的。”他说着试图制止自己想象瑟兰迪尔摆着诱惑姿势的样子。但这毫无用处，金发男人喘息变得粗重并开始发出“呃...”的声音时，那些绮丽的画面在索林脑子里萦绕着挥之不去。

“瑟兰迪尔，我现在在办公室里，你知道的吧？”索林试着控制住身体深处欲望的汹涌波涛。

“所以呢？”瑟兰迪尔提高了语调。“我没有在做任何不合适的事情，我的爱。”他停下来小声呻吟了一句“我有吗？”语调末尾满是顽皮和狡黠。

“你可能真的没法儿等到我回家了，嗯。”索林说着看了看会议室，他的伙伴们都在往外走。德瓦林摇摇头指了指自己的手表，索林冲他点点头。他转过身，再次面对着玻璃窗。

“是，我没法...啊......索林...”

索林脑中瑟兰迪尔在他们的卧室里做着下流行径的画面变得越来越清晰，他突然觉得房间里太热了，开始无声的诅咒起来。办公室里还有人没离开，而会议室和其他地方也只有一层半透明的磨砂玻璃隔开。索林可不能在这儿硬起来，但他可以迅速挂掉电话。不过挂掉瑟兰迪尔的电话可能会是一场灾难。况且，一部分的索林想要继续下去，他只好怪罪自己欲求不满的爱人。

“瑟兰迪尔...”他哑着嗓子呼唤金发男人。

“嗯？”瑟兰迪尔柔声回答道。

“我现在很紧张。”他说着把椅子移了个位置放在木桌后面，现在他有个掩护了，身体里的一小部分开始为接下来他要做的事情跃跃欲试。

“那么坐下让我好好帮你放松一下。”瑟兰迪尔故意将“放松”两个字咬得特别重。

索林在椅子上放松地坐下来，背靠着椅背。

 

“哦。”他听到另一边传来一声惊呼：“你的肌肉...好紧啊。”

索林想象着瑟兰迪尔从前面解开他的衬衫并将那修长调皮的手指伸了进来，他打了个寒颤，无意识地闭上眼睛感受着瑟兰迪尔的手撩拨着他的胸膛，轻轻挑逗着他的乳头。然后他们会直奔主题，索林剧烈地抽了一口气。

“放松，亲爱的。”瑟兰迪尔说。

“我...”索林回答道，将手机紧紧压在耳朵上。

“你想要我做什么？”索林几乎可以看见他的爱人跪在他面前，那迷人的蓝眼睛注视着他，让他浑身战栗。

“取悦我。”他命令道。

“你喜欢什么样儿的？我的手。”索林颤抖着好像感受到了瑟兰迪尔在他身体上游走的双手，“还是我的嘴？”他听见电话那头传来轻笑。

“用你下流的小嘴，宝贝儿。”

“如你所愿。”

索林听到一声像亲吻混合着吮吸的声音，他拉开了裤子拉链。瑟兰迪尔是怎么发出这种声音的？索林十分好奇，但现在这不重要。

“你的小弟弟看来很想念我，嗯？这么想和我甜蜜的嘴唇亲密接触。”瑟兰迪尔说。索林朝下瞄了一眼，瑟兰迪尔是如何做到如此熟知他的身体状况的？他的内裤下面已然鼓了一个包。他将手伸进去，想象着瑟兰迪尔的手抚摸着这个肿块，然后把它从裤子里掏出来。

“别太快高潮。”瑟兰迪尔说。

“我不会的。”

 

索林闭上眼睛撸动着自己的阴茎，想象着瑟兰迪尔的舌头覆盖在上面。哦那灵巧的小舌头，触碰，试探，舔舐他滴水肿胀的龟头。金发的男人会在不停地亲吻柱身之后整个儿的含进嘴里吮吸。索林将头向后仰，他另一只手紧紧地抓着椅子的扶手，想象着瑟兰迪尔用他温暖的嘴唇包裹着他，然后吐出来。他用力拽了几下，好像瑟兰迪尔将他深深吞咽到了根部。

“嗯...索林...你的双球看起来真是美妙绝伦。”

他一听到这话就猝不及防地收紧了手中的阴囊，颤栗着逼出了自己响亮的一声咒骂：“操！”

在那之后黑发的男人就只能发出无法停止的喘息，呻吟，低低的咆哮和粗重的呼吸声，他的手越撸越快，不忘不时轻拉一下底部饱满的双球，就像瑟兰迪尔总对他做的那样。他紧闭着眼，脑中全是瑟兰迪尔那诱人的潮红面颊，他将他的阴茎彻底含在喉咙深处时吊着眼看着索林的样子实在是太让人难忘了。

索林手中有前液渗了出来，他加快了速度，感觉自己马上就要到顶峰了，只差最后一点儿刺激。思及此他用极快的速度猛烈地撸动起来，身子几乎都要从扶手椅上站起来。他能听见自己的心跳声充斥着整个房间，紧紧压着的手机让他的耳朵都开始感到疼痛。

“射给我，索林。”瑟兰迪尔轻柔地低声说。

“操...”索林最后狠狠撸动了几把，射得自己满手都是黏糊的精液。他把自己摔进扶手椅中，粗喘着等待高潮的余韵过去。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着自己的阴茎，想象着瑟兰迪尔姣好的面庞被他喷薄而出的浓稠精液弄脏的样子，没什么比那看起来更性感的了。

几分钟后他的呼吸恢复了正常，阴茎在手中重新变软了，他四处寻找着东西擦拭桌上溅到的液体。欲望消退后，理智开始重新占领高地。他现在意识到他做了什么，以及这样的后果。一个警官在办公室中给自己爽了一发，不是他自己的办公室，而是公用的那个，这肯定不会是件上得了台面的事情。他摇摇头，责备自己让感情战胜了理智。但老实说，索林一点都不觉得沮丧，相反他觉得很满足。一点儿小小的冒险根本不会击垮你，只会让你得到意想不到的收获。这是瑟兰迪尔教会他的。

索林傻笑着开口说：“看看你让我陷入了怎样的境地，瑟兰迪尔。可怜的桌子。”

“我等不及让你在那张幸运桌上操我了，亲爱的。”

“这可能不太合适，我可能会因此被炒鱿鱼。”索林一边清理自己一边笑着说道，“但其实我并不怎么介意。”他补充道。

“什么事情不合适而你不介意，头儿？”

索林被吓得一抽搐，转头看见德瓦林笑嘻嘻地站在门口。瑟兰迪尔对他说了句“祝你好运”之后迅速甩上了电话。

“你知道我们在每个房间都安了摄像头的，对吧？在去年那件丑闻之后。”德瓦林说。

索林惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，张口结舌说不出一句话来，最后只憋出了个：“操！！”

 

End.


	5. 口交

两个男人跌跌撞撞地冲向电梯门，他们甚至没法儿等到进到电梯里面就开始急不可耐地啃咬对方的嘴唇。但这也缓解不了什么，毕竟两人之间的性张力从两个月前他们遇见的那天就存在了。一开始两人都极力否认，控制着自己不被欲望左右。实际上，只有索林。瑟兰迪尔老早就承认并且表现了出来，他不断地给索林暗示，然而索林却无动于衷，这让他感到绝望。但是就在瑟兰迪尔快要放弃的时候索林突然开了窍。

这个男人现在把他压在电梯墙上，他强有力的大手把他的双手钉在身体两边。他的吻激烈、急促又带着青涩，瑟兰迪尔了然地笑着回吻他，意识到他是索林的第一个男人让他感到很得意。然而他的走神被索林发现了，男人从喉咙深处发出一声怒吼，略微退开了些。

“这个时候你只能想我，懂吗？”他粗着嗓子说，瑟兰迪尔仿佛着迷般地看着他。

“那你需要努力吸引我的注意，先生。”他伸开双臂环住索林的脖子，男人嘶吼着跪下来脱掉瑟兰迪尔的裤子，双手因为不熟悉的动作而微微有些发抖。他小声咒骂着，知道金发的男人正在吃吃笑着看着他。瑟兰迪尔轻轻触摸索林的脸颊，让他抬起头来。

“需要示范一下吗？”

索林皱着眉头回嘴道：“你最好站稳了，别让我把你操得上下颠簸，傲慢的家伙。”

瑟兰迪尔回以一个微笑。

 

他的裤子被脱下来，紧绷的内裤下鼓起的一大包让索林微微惊了一下，他对这场景不甚熟悉。他之前有过性爱经验，但没和男人做过。尽管他知道基本的步骤是怎样，却还是不知道从哪里下手。而当索林橡木盾感到焦虑的时候，他就会变得着急忙慌的，而且非常尴尬。

他抓住了金发男人完美的屁股，把他推向自己，开始舔舐隆起的地方。动作虽然笨拙，却依然点燃了瑟兰迪尔身体里的火焰。他喘息着弓起背，将身体压向索林。索林的口腔温暖湿润，每一个微小的动作都让瑟兰迪尔敏感地颤抖，尽管他已经不是第一次。他试图想明白为什么这个男人带给他如此全新的体验，但几分钟过去索林仍旧一直在亲吻舔吮他裤裆里的勃起。

这个男人看起来被眼前的问题难住了，小可怜儿！但是看看他这个样子多可爱！瑟兰迪尔觉得他应该做些什么，否则今晚可能就这样了。但索林自尊心极强，而瑟兰迪尔不想失去来之不易的机会。他把手伸进索林的头发里，轻柔地抚摸着让他抬起头来。

“索林，拜托了...让我...”他半迷蒙着眼睛小声恳求着，这通常让他战无不利，这次也没有区别。

索林点点头站起来，而瑟兰迪尔在他面前跪下。他迅速准确毫不迟疑地脱下索林的裤子，这让索林觉得有些不开心。他知道他不是瑟兰迪尔的第一个男人，但一想到瑟兰迪尔触碰另一个不是他的男人让他感觉怒火中烧。但在他陷入那样阴暗的想法之前，被瑟兰迪尔包裹他阴茎的温热小手拉回了现实世界。

金发男人非常缓慢轻柔地从底部摩挲到顶部，不时用调皮的舌头逗弄。他张开嘴含进了一小部分，又迅速吐了出来。索林低低地咆哮着，瑟兰迪尔只是笑笑。他用手慢慢撸动索林怒张的肉棒，索林闭上眼无声地诅咒着。他想念那张艳红的小嘴，而瑟兰迪尔其实也是。索林不知道瑟兰迪尔得花多大的力气克制自己不去品尝那粗大美味的肉茎，但他想让索林开口求他。而让他高兴的是，几分钟后索林就忍不住了。

“用你的嘴，瑟兰迪尔。” 

瑟兰迪尔不再等了，他倾身向前将索林整个儿吞进嘴里。索林大声呻吟着抓紧了瑟兰迪尔的长头发。金发的男人调整好角度开始吞吐起来。索林尝起来像茶和咖啡的混合物，比那稍微苦涩点儿，但没那么糟糕。他开始加速吞咽，而索林无意识地往他喉咙深处顶弄。瑟兰迪尔突然退后，抬起头看到索林混合着惊讶和失望的脸。

“你渴望我，是吗？”

“无法自拔。”索林喘息着回答。

“放轻松，心急吃不了热豆腐，你知道的。”

 

瑟兰迪尔笑着瞟了索林一眼然后继续他嘴上的活儿。他再次将索林放进嘴里，这次吞得更深，他能感觉他的顶端抵到了自己的喉头，他不舒服地退开了点儿，而索林温柔地抓着他的头发，在身下传来的一波又一波欲海的冲刷下尽力克制自己不要伤到他。他低下头，从这个角度他可以看到瑟兰迪尔的鼻子，他长长的睫毛，还有他粗硬的部分在那张美艳精巧的小嘴里进出。瑟兰迪尔就算从侧面看也美得太过分了。

瑟兰迪尔吞吐的节奏更快了，而索林几乎快要无法承受那潮湿温暖的嘴。那感觉太棒了，置身于瑟兰迪尔体内让索林无法思考，他几乎愿意为此去死。

这念头一闪而过，他的思绪回到了燥热的电梯里，整个空间内充斥着他的喘息和跪在他面前极力取悦他的男人吮吸他的肉棒发出的啧啧水响。他闭上眼仰着头迎接高潮的到来。然后电梯的门开了，比尔博和他的侄子弗罗多站在门口，两人都惊得瞠目结舌。瑟兰迪尔最后深深地吸了索林一口，退开后索林不可抑制地喷发出来。所有这一切都发生在仅仅五秒钟内。 

“哦天呐！上帝！索林...弗罗多闭上眼！”男人喊叫着，迅速捂上侄子无辜的双眼。“你们他妈这是在干嘛？真的吗？在电梯里？”

“卧槽！你他妈能不能先关上门，比尔博？”

“你们他妈至少找一间...”

 

瑟兰迪尔在比尔博能说完这句话前关上了电梯门，他转过身看着面前惊呆了的男人。

“我以为你按了备用按钮[1]。”瑟兰迪尔询问道。

“天呐，这儿根本就没有备用按钮好嘛。”索林诅咒着穿上裤子。“而且我他妈怎么想得起来？你那么...”

“哦，所以让你亲吻引诱我在电梯里跪着帮你来发口活儿是我的错咯？”

“引诱你？”索林睁大了眼睛，“到底是谁在引诱谁？”

两个男人不停地争吵着直到德瓦林过来将他俩扔出电梯，并好好地给他们上了一堂公共场合礼仪课。 

 

End

 

注：  
[1]Standby button: Halo 2 Xbox里的一种作弊方式。按下这个按钮你的设备就会蓝屏，而回到页面时时间会延迟。（←其实并不知道这是什么意思，应该就是类似电梯内报故障让电梯停下之类的吧。）


	6. 扒衣见君

索林总是回家很晚，尽管每次在进家门前他已经非常疲倦，却总不忘笑着给他的爱人一个吻。或缠绵或轻巧取决于他疲倦的程度，今晚只是蜻蜓点水。  
   
他亲了亲瑟兰迪尔然后径直走向了他们的卧室，他们约定好要互相坦白独自思虑的任何事情，这样才能一起解决问题。没有隐瞒，没有谎言。但今天，索林不知道他该什么时候跟瑟兰迪尔说起这件事——甚或不说。

 黑发男人站在更衣间里，对着镜子凝视着自己。他闭上眼睛，感受到一只手轻柔地搭在他的肩膀上，随之而来的是瑟兰迪尔担忧的声音。  
   
“你在烦恼些什么，索林？”

 他没有回答，却依然在脑内斗争着该不该告诉瑟兰迪尔。索林清楚他应该说出来，毕竟有一部分和瑟兰迪尔相关，但是告诉他又有什么好处？这只会徒增他的伤感。所以他决意自己解决这件事情，事成之后他也许会告诉他。

他微笑着回应：“没什么重要的，亲爱的。我只是很累了，我刚办了个劳神的案子。”  
   
“嗯。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，“那你先洗个澡我们吃晚餐，然后我就好好帮你舒缓一下压力。”他在索林耳边悄声说道，灼热的气息喷洒在他耳尖。

“为什么不跳过前面的步骤到你直接来帮我舒缓呢？”索林转过身，一只手臂环过瑟兰迪尔的腰臀，另一只手抚摸着金发男人的下巴，将他拉近了些。   
   
 他们柔情蜜意地亲吻着，瑟兰迪尔退开了些许。他水蓝色的眼睛带着一丝愉悦盯着索林深色的双眼。

“这可是你说的。”   
   
 索林回以一个微笑，瑟兰迪尔伸出手将索林的领带扯松，慢慢将手伸进索林的背心里，模仿着按摩师的动作。细长的手指轻轻挤压索林紧绷的肌肉，男人放松地吐出一声叹息。背心被扔到地上，他双手摸到了索林衬衫底部，缓缓掀起布料的同时在他毛茸茸的胸膛上种下一个个羽毛般轻柔的吻，他感觉到男人的心跳在他唇下疯狂地跳动着。

“放松，亲爱的。你是在家里，这里安全可靠。”他说着将手抚上索林左侧的胸膛。

“我的心脏在为你跳动着，瑟兰迪尔。”索林微笑着说。

“听起来很甜蜜，但我可不希望我们做这些的时候你心脏病突发。”

瑟兰迪尔将他的手指从男人的胸口转移到他的肩膀上，他摸到手枪的皮套然后将它解了下来。很快衬衫也和皮套背心一起被扔到了地上，在索林脚下堆起小小一堆。瑟兰迪尔向右扫了一眼看见索林的嘴唇正微张着等待着他，他倾身缠缠绵绵地吻了上去，他们的舌头在湿热的口腔内相互交缠，跳起了柔缓的舞。瑟兰迪尔双手向下摸到了皮带，几秒种后索林听到“咔哒”一声脆响，他知道皮带也被剥下来了。  
   
索林凝视着他的爱人，瑟兰迪尔穿着一件简单的白衬衫，一条蓝色的牛仔裤和一件酒红色的格纹围裙。突然他就有了个邪恶的主意，想把瑟兰迪尔剥到只剩围裙扔到床上。

瑟兰迪尔好像会读心术一般，窃笑着：“我知道你脑子里在想些什么下流的事情，索林，来吧。”  
   
 索林凑上来亲吻瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，叼起皮肤舔弄，瑟兰迪尔泛着茶香味的肉体让他身心放松下来。他高挺的鼻梁摩挲着金发男人的颈侧，让他轻微地颤抖起来。他的手滑进围裙里解开了瑟兰迪尔的衬衫和牛仔裤，衬衫掉在了地上。然后他将瑟兰迪尔抱起来走到了床边，将他温柔地放在床上，在瑟兰迪尔向床头挪去的时候扯掉了他的牛仔裤。

瑟兰迪尔浑身只穿着一条围裙，堪堪遮蔽着身前，他充满诱惑地挑逗地看着索林。黑发男人想得没错，这情景无比香艳动人，让他几乎是立刻就勃起了。瑟兰迪尔修长苗条的双腿看得索林下腹发紧，扑上去啃咬他嫣红的唇，大手在他滑腻的皮肤上四处游走着。 

“你从哪里学会这种玩法的，索林？”瑟兰迪尔退开来问道。

“我猜你逼着我陪你看各种娇妻美妾类的电视节目终于有了回报了。”他笑着回答。

“所以你是被迫的？”瑟兰迪尔做了个鬼脸，眼睛里闪着调皮的光芒。

“是啊。不过现在看来可得感谢你。”索林再次压上来充满激情地啄吻瑟兰迪尔，然后他们就疯狂地做爱直到深夜。  
 

   
 End.


	7. 犹抱琵琶半遮面

索林刚到家就接到了德瓦林的电话，侦探先生听到消息后疲倦地叹了口气。他离开格林伍德公司后几分钟就发生了事故，被保护的证人在他们眼皮子底下遭到了袭击，所以他现在必须得赶回公司去。这让他非常不情不愿，为什么？因为他不喜欢格林伍德的负责人，他目前手头这个案子的证人，全公司团队的人都知道他是个混蛋——瑟兰迪尔·格林伍德。

格林伍德家族是城中最有影响力的家族之一，他们的公司覆盖了教育、医疗领域。几乎所有大医院、大学、各种公共机构的董事会名单里都有他们的名字。他们也捐助了城市的许多慈善机构，简而言之，你可以说，这座城就是他们家的。因此，当索林抓住了格林伍德先生偷窃一件古董艺术品时，他们受到了很大的压力。市政厅警告了他们，各大新闻出版社也在不停地报道这个案件的每一个细节，他们甚至打出了“年度八卦”的标题。而当大家发现格林伍德先生其实是位受害者时，所有的压力都砸到了索林和他的团队身上。他们不得不对这位先生发表公开的道歉，并保证在案件侦破前尽全力保护他的安全。说实话，索林并不介意前一件事儿，但他更愿意把后一件事儿改成“杀了那个自大的家伙并把尸体永远藏起来”。因为他们工作的失误，瑟兰迪尔·格林伍德意识到自己站在了有利的位置，于是开始无所顾忌地骚扰他们的团队，几乎要将他们逼疯。他才不会乖乖呆在家里，而是去各种派对狂欢。而当他不出去野的时候，就会想出一堆非常有创意的点子来折磨索林和他的团队来取乐，所以整个团队将他称作“刁蛮先生”也就不足为奇了。  
   
 索林开进了格林伍德家私家大院，他把车停在前院的喷泉旁走了进去。他在路上对几个路过的工作人员点头示意，然后走进了装潢奢华的客厅。他的同事兼好友，德瓦林，坐在床边的一把椅子上，脸上敷着一个冰袋，手上和脸上都有大大小小的抓痕和血迹。

“伙计，你还好吗？”索林问道，走向那个男人。

“没什么。”德瓦林回答道，将冰袋压在脸上淤青的地方。

“刁蛮先生怎么样？”

“安全健康。不过他以后应该会老实点儿了，我猜，这次的事儿得把他吓的够呛。”德瓦林窃笑着。

 索林也得意地笑起来，转头寻找房子的主人。

 

瑟兰迪尔·格林伍德，不仅是个极其讨厌难缠的人，也是索林见过的最有魅力的人。金色的长发在背后松松散散地扎起来，蓝宝石般的眼睛，身材修长皮肤细腻。不认识他的人也许会以为他是个超模什么的，而这个男人的真实身份在他们第一次听说的时候就把他们吓了一大跳。瑟兰迪尔是阿尔达大学历史系的兼职老师，全职工作是个古玩收藏家，他也修习过语言学方面的课程，并在领域内很有建树。  
   
“你感觉怎么样，金毛儿？”索林掩饰不住声音里明显的得意。

“还活着，老头儿。”瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头呛声回去。

“这个地方已经不安全了，你知道的。”索林语气变得严肃起来，“所以我们得将你转移出去，你知道有哪儿比较合适吗？”

瑟兰迪尔不高兴地皱起了脸。

“酒店，或者郊区的别墅。我知道你们家肯定多的是这种。”德瓦林建议到，可立马遭到了金发男人的反对。

“我不喜欢酒店。”瑟兰迪尔肯定地说。

“喂金毛儿，你的搞清楚...”德瓦林试图和瑟兰迪尔争辩，却被他打断了。

“我说了，我，不，喜，欢，酒，店。再叫我金毛，就滚回家喝西北风去吧。”他生气地说道，索林和德瓦林只好作罢。  
    
“那好，不去酒店。但是你能去哪？”索林搔着下巴仔细想着，德瓦林来了主意。

“你家怎么样，索林？”

“什么？”索林和瑟兰迪尔立刻同时瞪大了眼睛朝德瓦林吼道。

“那是最好的办法了，你家比这小，监视起来容易多了，而且我觉得他们也没胆子袭击警官的房子。”德瓦林给出了种种索林和瑟兰迪尔无法反驳的理由。   
 

所以，一小时后他们回到了索林家，把瑟兰迪尔和他的五大箱行李，还有五个警官一起留在了那儿，然后回到了办公室继续调查这个案子。直到快六点索林才回家，给同伴们带了些快餐。

“研究得怎么样了，头儿？”一个人问道。

“依旧没什么头绪，但德瓦林明天会审讯行刺者。希望他能说点儿有价值的。”索林回答道，“刁蛮先生怎么样了？”

“他这个月来都在不遗余力地为你的水费账单做贡献，已经在浴室呆了一个多小时了。”另一个男人笑着回答。 

“别担心，我们几分钟前去看了看他，他依然在用某种听不懂的语言咒骂着。”男人轻笑着。

“啊，是的，我们金毛儿。”索林说着上楼去自己的房间。  
   
他打开了房门，被面前的景象怔在原地。瑟兰迪尔·格林伍德刚从浴室里出来，一丝不挂地站在他的卧室中央。他潮湿的金发披散在背上，完美无瑕的皮肤上缀着小小的水珠，而当索林双眼向下看到男人浑圆柔软的屁股时，他的心跳得更快了。然而一声随之而来的尖叫打断了他完全入迷的状态。

“变态！！！”瑟兰迪尔像个被偷窥洗澡的纯洁少女般尖叫着。  
   
 楼下传来了同事询问的声音：“怎么了，头儿？”

索林迅速关上了房门，看见他的同伴们困惑地看着他。

“我们听到有人大叫‘变态’，发生什么事了？”他们询问间索林依然沉浸在刚刚的意外中，说不出一句话来。

“你这个变态，索林橡木盾。无耻！”瑟兰迪尔高声尖叫着。

 “我才该这么说，你能不能出浴室之前好歹在身上搭块布？”索林吼回去，甚至都没注意到同事们的表情由好奇变成了震惊和兴奋。

“我他妈是在你的家里，我怎么知道毛巾他妈的放在哪儿？”

 “你可以问，你知道的。你长了张嘴。”

“你长了手也能敲门。”

“头儿...我觉得你们俩应该私下解决这件事儿，不然明天的头条就有了。”其中一个人说道，掩饰不住脸上恶作剧般的笑意，其他人也都在偷笑。   
   
索林转过身面对房门，脸烧得通红。这个可怜的男人摇摇头，对刚刚说出口的所有的话感到后悔，可他就是无法将瑟兰迪尔全裸的画面赶出脑海里。

 

   
End.


	8. 视讯性爱

这位英国演员从来都不喜欢异地恋，说真的，谁会喜欢？当你们相距千里甚至你远在地球另一边的时候你很难让某个人相信你爱他，一如既往地爱他。俗话说“Out of sight, out of mind.”缺乏真正意义上的接触可能也会造成你们恋爱关系的紧张，特别当你的爱人是这个世界上最火辣最可爱的男人的时候。因此，Richard一直很担心终有一天视讯和Skype中流淌的温情无法继续滋养他与Lee的爱情。他每错过一次电话这种恐惧就将他的心揪得更紧，但只要他听见Lee害羞的声音，恐惧就立马不见了。

“Hi, 最近怎么样？”Lee总是用他那标志性的害羞微笑开头。

“还不错，很忙，但是很充实。”Richard回应道，在看到他的爱人的第一眼就忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，“你呢？你看起来很疲惫。”  
   
“我有吗？”Lee微微提高了声音问道，“可能因为没有你的怀抱。”他撅起了嘴，Richard笑得更开了，心里被这甜蜜的告白煨得暖烘烘的。

“那我们打平了，没有你的味道环绕我睡得也不安稳。”

“你只想念那个味道？”Lee假装沮丧地问道，Richard心知肚明，如果他们继续这样下去，他明天可能会因为肌肉酸痛没力气开口说话。但Lee真是可爱到让人难以抗拒。

“不。”英国人回答道，“还有你的嘴唇。”  
   
“嗯...我好想念你激烈的吻，Richie.”Lee低下了头看着键盘。

Richard弯了弯嘴角露出一个苦涩的微笑，他偶然看了看电脑上的时钟才想起来他跟对面的男人隔了5个时区。这让他的心变得更沉重，距离他们上次见到对方已经过去几个月了。他是如此地想念他，他愿意花一切代价只要他能越过屏幕伸手去触碰Lee。他想将Lee高高的颧骨包进手掌里，轻柔地抚摸，或者轻轻戳刺着来逗他发笑。他也想念Lee那令人愉悦又放松的笑声。

“Hey.”Lee柔软的声音将他拉回现实，“说点什么。”  
   
Richard向后倚着沙发，过了半响问道：“上次留下的痕迹，还在吗？”

Lee一开始被这个问题问住了，但他立马就调皮起来。“我猜大概快消失了。”Lee拽着他宽松的圆领T恤，露出了白皙光滑的锁骨。  
   
 “其他部分呢？让我看看。”Richard一开口，Lee就从椅子上站起来，走到离电脑一步开外，足够让Richard好好看着他慢慢地掀起T恤。Richard发出了一声小小的喘息，在Lee抚摸自己的时候简直没法慵懒地躺在沙发上。他的眼睛跟着Lee的手指头移到了坚硬的乳头上，然后向下到了他坚实的腹部，并在Lee停在腰部的时候无声地咆哮。  
   
“我猜大概都消退了，甜心。你下次得更用力地标记我才行。”Lee在“标记”这个词上故意加重了语调，Richard吃吃地笑了起来。

“我会的。”然后他意识到了什么，“你下面那是什么呀，宝贝？”  
    
“哦你说这个？”Lee指着腰上绕着的一小块红色的布料，“我的新内裤。”然后他半是羞怯半是厚脸皮地笑了笑。

“还在等什么？”Richard问道，然后Lee随即就抓住了裤子，让自己看起来仿佛跳起了性感的舞。他摇晃着屁股然后缓缓转身将背对着电脑，然后继续着肚皮舞般的舞步直到将整条裤子脱到地板上。当两团浑圆紧致的臀瓣直直地指着Richard时，他吞咽了一大口。 

Lee迅速坐了回来：“喜欢吗？”

“喜...喜欢...很喜欢...”Richard急切地咕哝着，感觉到整个身体都在因为欲望而燃烧。他伸手向下摸到了两腿之间的部分然后使劲撸了几下，“但是你知道的吧？”

“知道什么？”Lee天真无邪地眨着眼睛。  
   
“你能全部脱掉我会更喜欢。”Richard轻声说着，手依然在下身动作着。

Lee忍不住轻柔地笑了起来，尽管他的脸颊和耳朵都覆盖着一层绯红色，美国人对他即将要做的事情并不感到羞涩，甚至有些兴奋 。他拿起了电脑，走向了床，将电脑放置在床尾后自己爬到了床头，过程中当然没忘记轻轻扭动屁股。

“再做一次。”Richard说道。他的手已经伸进了裤子里，紧紧地抓着他的阴茎。

“你可真变态，Richie.”Lee转过头面对电脑，厚颜无耻地笑着。

“感谢您的夸奖。” 

 

Lee调整着电脑的角度让Richard能有个绝佳的视角来观赏他趴在床上，屁股朝天的美景。他终于把内裤脱掉，双手捏揉着臀瓣，将那深红，紧致，因为饥渴而抽搐着的小洞展露出来。 Richard无声地诅咒着，他的手动作得更快，致使电脑都跟着摇晃起来。Lee窃笑地看着Richard那边晃动的图像，他当然知晓他的一举一动会给那个男人造成怎样的影响，也十分乐意去测试他的忍耐力，所以他伸手去枕头下掏出了润滑剂，在手指上涂了满满一层，然后伸向了自己的后穴。

“Richie, 不要在我之前射出来哦。”他的声音听起来仿佛能夺人心魄般要求着。

“我尽力，亲爱的...”Richard粗喘着，半眯着眼看着Lee。  
   
 “这是命令。”Lee冲他邪恶一笑，然后将一根手指塞了进去，然后马上拔了出来。这个小动作激起了英国人的一声咆哮。

“那你也不准碰你自己。”Richard反击道，“也不准用玩具。”他补充，Lee看起来很震惊。

“太下流了，我的爱。”Lee评论道，“那我可以换个姿势吗？我想看着你和你那亢奋的大家伙。你知道，更好地感受...你埋在我身体深处。”他故意拖长了最后一部分，让那听起来更具诱惑。

“快换。”Richard回答，他自己也迅速起身将电脑放到不远的桌子上，坐起来将背依靠在沙发靠背上。他将阴茎掏出来，抬眼看到Lee已经换好了跟他一样的姿势，但弯着膝盖，大张着腿，好给他展示中间的小洞。

“哦，看呀。”Lee突然说道，眼里闪烁着喜爱，“看你的小兄弟多么迫切地想插到我身体里面来。”美国人说着将一根手指捅到了底，他发出一声呻吟，微微弓起了背。

Richard舔舐着嘴唇，在看着Lee将第二根手指插进去并开始扩张的时候在脑子里不断地告诫自己不要太快高潮。他发出嘶嘶的抽气声，看着那两根手指周围的紧致肌肉，他多希望能用自己的家伙代替！他在思绪飘荡回那潮湿温暖的地方是怎样紧紧包裹自己阴茎的记忆时还强迫自己睁着眼。他想起了Lee是怎样不时扭动着他的腰，将他们的下体整个地摩擦。当Richard回忆起他是怎样冲刺着让Lee尖叫起他的名字时，手的动作不自觉加快了。另一个人也是。他的手指忙着侵略自己的小洞时，另一只手则死死地抓着床单，拼尽全力克制着不去触碰他坚硬的阴茎。Lee不断轻柔地呻吟着低语着爱人的名字。  
   
“Richie...哈啊...”

“是的，我在这儿...又深又重地操着你，亲爱的。”Richard说，也非常知晓他的话能多大程度上感染那个男人。Lee开始粗喘。

神奇的是，他们的手在以相同的频率动作着，就好像他们建立了一个可以感知对方在做什么，在想什么，以及什么感觉的共同链接。Richard的手动得更快了，但他和Lee说好了，现在还不能射，他不能射在他前面。而就目前的情况来看，Lee大概要困难一些。Richard从没想过他能不通过任何触碰就直接射出来。有那么一瞬间，他为自己给Lee出难题感到有些许愧疚，但有那么一部分的他希望看到Lee通过这个考验，而这个成就值得让他在忍无可忍时继续忍耐。

很快这个测试就在他们突然同时加快速度动作并溢出更多呻吟时有了结果。Lee的手指粗暴地整根捅进他的小洞里，然后他浑身战栗着射了出来，发出喜悦的叫喊。Richard隔了几秒钟也将精液射了满手。他们的胸膛上下起伏着，一小会儿后慢慢恢复到正常状态。他们互相看着对方，深情又满足。然后Lee趴过来够着他的电脑，Richard也将电脑重新放到腿上。  
   
“我好恨这遥远的距离。”Lee先开口道。

“我知道，”Richard也用同样有些沮丧地声音回复说。

男人和他的爱人一样，他讨厌他们现在隔得有多近，只是一小块屏幕而已；但同时又处在遥远的大洋两端。但如果你问他是否后悔和Lee的这段关系，他会说不。他为因为能将他拥入怀抱，抚摸，亲吻，并以他能想到的任何方式拥有他而感到格外幸福。Lee是上帝赐给他的一个礼物，他是一束刺破他无聊生活中弥散的浓雾并照亮他的光。他让他的生活每一天都变得更加快乐，充满了愉悦的惊喜。  
   
“不过正因如此，才使得我们在一起的时间显得更珍贵，也更值得等待。”Lee补充道，尽管听起来依然有些不开心。  
   
尽管他这么说了，Lee还是太渴望这个人，这段恋爱关系。Richard是他碰到过并在一起的最好的人。他很绅士，体贴，聪明，尽管所有人都觉得这个男人有种幽默感，Lee却觉得这很可爱。他们可以花上几个小时来讨论电影，文学，社会问题，或紧紧只是紧靠着坐在一起，享受对方的陪伴。对Lee来说，Richard就像是秋日里有着新鲜空气的艳阳天。Richard让他们的关系有了一种他未曾思考却并不惧怕体验的认真。有时Lee真想就这样和这个英国人安定下来，和他一起组建一个家庭。他已经有了一个农场，一台拖拉机，一些他照料的可爱的动物，那个房子对于他们和Lee的家庭来说当然已经够大了。唯一的缺憾就是没有那个男人，但Lee从来没有提议过。鉴于Richard也有自己的家庭需要照料，这听起来有些太自私了。更何况，Lee有些害怕他不足以成为Richard离开故土远渡重洋的理由。

接着，Richard说了扭转整个现状而让Lee突然有流泪冲动的话。

“我要搬过去和你一起住，Lee.”Richard突然宣布道，而Lee甚至没法开口说些什么。

“我已经想了很久，而现在我非常肯定。我无法忍受这样长距离的恋爱，我也不想让你再受这种折磨。我需要感受你就在我的怀里，在我的身下...我想和你一起生活...”Richard停下来看着依然对发生的这一切感到震惊的Lee。“当然啦，如果你想的话。”Richard退后了点，等着Lee的回复。

“Well...”Lee开口，他感觉到自己正在因为喜悦而颤抖。“你...你确定...”他开口询问，然后意识到这真是个傻问题，鉴于Richard挑起了他的眉毛。“我...我的意思是...你的家庭...你的母亲...我不能这样对他们。”他摇摇头，感觉沮丧再一次揪住了他的心。

“听着，Lee。我爱你，我的母亲非常了解，我的家庭也非常了解。他们都为我，我们，而感到高兴。”Richard语带安慰地说。  
   
“但是...”Lee还想说什么，却被Richard打断了。

“就说你愿不愿意我搬过去。”Richard假意凉凉地问，却依然带着他标志性的绅士微笑。

Lee有些退缩，但他十分清楚他只有“愿意”这么一个选择。他点头说道：“我愿意，我想让你过来和我一起生活。”他忍不住心绪起伏，眼睛里的眼泪渐渐地快要漫了出来。

Richard开心的笑着：“别哭，我的爱，别在我还无法为你拭去眼泪的时候哭泣。”

Lee因这小小的戏弄快乐地笑了起来。伴着全身心的回忆和满足，他们关掉了电脑，任自己躺在床和沙发上，微笑着希望能永远躺在对方怀抱里的那一天快点到来。  
   
   
   
End.


	9. 壁咚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用作者的原话说 这是一个pre-wedding engagement [doge]
> 
> 有女式蕾丝内裤Kink 已经不知道要说这两人什么好了......
> 
> 热烈庆祝莱格拉斯·绿叶正式更名为莱格莱斯·今天也想离家出走·橡木盾XD

一切都起源于莱格拉斯和索林的妹妹[1]迪斯，他们俩坚持索林和瑟兰迪尔一定要结婚。莱格拉斯需要索林向他的父亲证明他的爱和承诺，而迪斯等着筹划他哥哥的婚礼已经太久了。索林的朋友们都非常支持，因为他们想看他们的朋友在一大堆繁文缛节里痛苦挣扎。所有人都比这对伴侣自己表现得更加亢奋。索林和瑟兰迪尔不需要任何正式的仪式来证明他们对彼此的深爱，他们不需要戒指和誓言来保证他们会忠贞于彼此直到生命终结，他们已经很确定。然而，瑟兰迪尔也发现了把他的男人困在一堆着装规范里看起来是件非常有趣的事情，所以他同意了。那索林还能说什么？啊，他还可以嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨呗。

于是婚礼定在一个的秋高气爽的日子里，索林和瑟兰迪尔终于正式成为了合法夫夫。婚礼的一切都在瑟兰迪尔的房子里进行，因为那里够大也够隐蔽。他们俩都倾向于只通知家人和朋友，所以也就没有登报。不过他们也雇佣了警卫在房子周边巡查，避免有什么不速之客闯进来。当所有人都忙着准备一切时候，瑟兰迪尔呆在自己的房间里，看着镜中的自己。他赞赏地看着身上剪裁精致的常礼服，单排扣，深灰色外套，奶白色马甲，白色的衬衫和浅灰色的领带。他抬起手整理袖扣，被自己脑中索林哼哼着把自己塞进同款不同颜色马甲的画面逗得咧嘴一笑。他们的礼服是莱格拉斯选的，他坚持他能胜任这份工作，好得到一个能让索林的人生痛苦那么一会儿的机会。瑟兰迪尔对他的伴侣表示同情，但同时也很高兴他的未婚夫和他的儿子现在能这样好好相处，而不是像他们第一次见面那样。他再次笑了起来，突然一个强壮的胳膊从后面环绕住了他，将他揽进一个怀抱。

“你今天看起来美极了。”一个低沉，熟悉的声音在他耳畔低语着。

“新郎在婚礼前是不允许见新娘的，你知道吗？”他噙着一丝窃笑问道。

“所以你同意当新娘了？”索林回以一个沾沾自喜的笑容，将瑟兰迪尔的头发撩到一边，亲吻领子上方露出来的脖颈。

“只要你愿意今晚把我从门口抱到床上去。”瑟兰迪尔转头面对他的伴侣。他的手指慢慢爬上了索林的脸颊，两眼打量着索林的正装礼服。他知道索林讨厌那种一件套一件的衣服，但是这套看起来非常适合他，将他壮硕的好身材展现得淋漓尽致。

“哦，我能为你做更多呢。”说完索林就倾身摄住了瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，这个吻开始得柔缓又充满喜爱，但很快他们就离开了镜子前，开始靠在墙上激烈地亲吻起来。瑟兰迪尔用手捧着索林的脸时索林的双手也松松地包住了瑟兰迪尔的屁股。然后他们开始解裤子的带扣，他将一只手滑进了瑟兰迪尔的裤子里并抓住了他的下身，使得男人喘息起来。瑟兰迪尔抓住索林的手，皱着眉看着男人。

“我们只有几分钟就要宣誓了，你知道吧？”

“那我们得抓紧了。”索林奸笑着脱掉了瑟兰迪尔的裤子，随即被眼前的景象惊得挑起了眉。瑟兰迪尔穿着一条缀着蕾丝带着网眼的女式内裤。他看向瑟兰迪尔，发现金发男人的脸有些泛红。

“你在我们的婚礼上穿着个？”索林问道，声音里有一丝兴奋。

“是为了今晚上准备的，你破坏惊喜了。”瑟兰迪尔撅起嘴看向别处。

“但是我确实很惊喜。”索林说着脱掉了自己的裤子，抓住瑟兰迪尔的手钉在墙上。“非常感谢你的礼物，橡木盾太太[2]。”他说着开始笑着再次亲吻瑟兰迪尔，这次他让金发的男人采取主动，自己则尽量抬起瑟兰迪尔的腿好让他们中间的部分更多地接触。他伸进去一根手指，瑟兰迪尔在亲吻的间隙呜咽出声，他推开些许喘息着。

“索林...在...在我口袋里...”

“你甚至在礼服里放了润滑剂？”索林又惊又喜地问道。

“得益于我那总是精力旺盛的丈夫。”他双臂环过索林的脖子，将腿抬得更高。这时他们听见了敲门声。

“爸，你好了吗？”是莱格拉斯。

“好了，儿子。马上就来。”他冲着门喊道，然后迅速转身看向索林：“别用润滑剂了，我们得快点儿。”索林听到这个要求，满足地笑着，然后插入了另一根手指。疼痛很快蔓延开，瑟兰迪尔吸着气，急促地吻上索林来抑制住喘息声。

“好，我去找那个脾气古怪的老男人了。”

“嗯... 啊...”瑟兰迪尔的回答则是紧紧地将自己的嘴唇贴住索林的，他双手紧紧攥住索林的衬衫，都忘了不要弄皱它。

索林靠近些在瑟兰迪尔耳后咬了一口，然后在他耳边低语着：“你儿子叫我老男人，我应该惩罚你放任他这么称呼他的继父吗？”他恶劣地笑着，把手指扩得更开。

瑟兰迪尔喘息着将背抵在墙上，当他在被扩张的时候用一只脚支撑住身体变得有些困难，不过这没持续多久，索林将他用两手牢牢地钉在墙上。瑟兰迪尔顺从地将腿环上索林，让他的伴侣更好动作。他能感觉到索林身下坚硬的阴茎，男人的大手也在身后轻轻捏揉着他的屁股。突然索林不打招呼直接整个插了进来，急迫的动作逼得瑟兰迪尔哭叫出声，但立马在声音拔高之前收住了。他将头靠在索林肩膀上，并且更用力地抓住了他的肩膀。

“索...索林...”他断断续续地抽噎着，索林弯下腰寻找金发男人的嘴唇，他的呼吸也很急促，因为那紧致几乎让他难以承受。他亲吻瑟兰迪尔，然后开始向上冲刺，享受瑟兰迪尔喉咙深处发出的甜蜜低沉的呻吟。

瑟兰迪尔则在极致的痛苦和欢愉里沉浮着。他从来没感觉到索林进得这么深过，两人之间的摩擦如此粗糙，几乎让他哭泣。然后他的意识有了那么一小会儿的清明，他意识到几分钟后他还要在家人朋友的注视下走红毯，而在和索林干了这么一档子事情之后他根本不可能好好走路。但他不在乎，事实上，是他没空去在乎，因为索林正在加快抽插速度，再次将他拖进了欲海的深渊里。

每次和索林做爱瑟兰迪尔都感觉头脑一片空白，疼痛与快乐糅杂在一起，情感如同一波一波无止境的浪潮，席卷他，让他窒息。他无法想象他身边的是任何一个不是这个男人的人，他们是如此地亲密，他是如此地被宠爱与珍惜。  
   
他睁开眼看着他的未婚夫，而他也用他深色的蓝眼睛注视着他，眼里满是柔情。索林浑身是汗，而瑟兰迪尔没有察觉，因为他正紧绞着那健壮的躯体。他绽放出一个柔软的微笑，而索林很快回了一个笑脸，然后凑近些再一次地亲吻他。他将瑟兰迪尔举得更高，开始加速冲刺着，而过程中一直牢牢地吮吸着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇。

莱格拉斯的声音再次打断了他们。

“爸，我到处都找不到索林，他最好别是逃跑了。”

“我在这儿...孩子。”索林试着在他无止境一般在瑟兰迪尔体内疯狂开凿时平复到正常的呼吸，金发男人将脸埋进索林脖子里，无声地呻吟着。

“啊，太好了...”莱格拉斯突然意识到了什么，“哦我的老天！你们俩！就不能等一会儿吗？”青年暴走着离开，他摇头试着摆脱掉脑中他的父亲和索林在干什么的画面，走下了楼。

男孩离开后，索林和瑟兰迪尔得以继续他们的婚前仪式，五分钟后他们出现在了花园，齐整地穿着整套礼服。索林将瑟兰迪尔紧搂在臂弯里，在所有人不理解的目光里走过红毯。一些人开始窃笑起来，一些人摇了摇头。索林尽可能地保持正直的表情，而瑟兰迪尔的脸则红成了一颗番茄。

 

End.

——————————————————

注：

[1]这里作者把迪斯写成了妹妹 不过不影响剧情啦

[2]原文是“Mr Oakenshield” 不过既然瑟兰迪尔承认了自己是新娘 我也就顺着他的话翻译啦 嘻嘻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在想没准*A*P的婚礼他们也是这么玩的 快住脑！
> 
> 感觉不管哪个AU的新娘瑟兰迪尔/新娘佩 我都能嗑到宇宙尽头
> 
> 索瑟大法好啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！


	10. 后入

瑟兰迪尔回到家，发现他最恐惧的灾难事件成真了。即使只是站在大门口，他都能感觉到空气中紧张的氛围。费伦在他步入屋内的时候担忧地看着他，他的管家接过来他的大衣，向他示意客厅里有情况。

“请务必当心，先生。他们两个都看起来好像一副要去杀了某个人的样子。”费伦小心地说。瑟兰迪尔冲他快速点点头，然后走进了乌云密布的客厅。

他打开门，里面的两个男人同时转身看着他。一个是他相当恼火的伴侣，一个是他沮丧的儿子。

瑟兰迪尔悄悄吞咽了一下，试着让自己冷静下来应对即将发生的一切。他的儿子首先开口了。

“解释，父亲。”他粗鲁的行为举止让索林和瑟兰迪尔都皱起了眉头，但基于眼下的状况，某种程度上来说他也确实拥有生气的权力。“我离家三年后回来，发现我们家里多了个陌生人。”

“如果你乖乖在机场等我我早就解释给你听了。”瑟兰迪尔试图转移话题，但失败了，因为索林接着开口了。

“那么你现在可以解释。”黑发的男人阴沉地看了他一眼。

“Okay.”瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，“我相信他已经告诉你足够多关于我们的事情了。所以是的，他是我的...伴侣。”瑟兰迪尔将最后一个单词说得很犹豫，索林皱起了眉头。

“这是什么意思？”男孩提高了语调。

“意思就是我是他的丈夫，他是我的丈夫，而我是你的继父。”索林替瑟兰迪尔回答道，换来了男孩一记恶狠狠的瞪视。  
   
“我没跟你说话，老男人。”

“莱格拉斯！”瑟兰迪尔突然出声斥责道，“你的教养哪儿去了？我不记得我曾经有教过你这样对长辈说话。”他严厉地看了他儿子一眼，而他的儿子看起来丝毫没有妥协，他紧紧绷着嘴角。

“你当然不记得，因为你根本就没有教过我哪怕是一天，父亲。在你四处玩乐的时候一直是凯勒布理安阿姨照顾我的。”

莱格拉斯刚说完脸上就挨了一巴掌。索林迅速站起身，眼睛都瞪大了。莱格拉斯捂着他受伤的脸，看着他有些困惑的父亲，然后在瑟兰迪尔没来及说一句话之前拎起行李冲出了房间。他听见费伦试图叫住他的儿子，但男孩显然还是离开了。他的思绪被突然涌起的愧疚之情冲刷得一片空白，他低头看着自己的手，上面还留着掌掴的红痕。然后他抬起眼看见索林依旧一言不发地站在那里，眼里混合着他看不清的情绪。  
   
索林是真的生气了，因为瑟兰迪尔未曾告诉他莱格拉斯的存在，也未曾将有关于他的任何事告诉男孩。莱格拉斯回家后发现一个陌生男人宣称自己是他父亲的伴侣，他的表现肯定也是非常粗鲁无礼的。索林能够理解男孩的心情，但他也有自己的情绪。他想知道为什么瑟兰迪尔三缄其口不置一词，就好像，在他们一起经历过了这么多的一切，许过那么多诺言，瑟兰迪尔依然有事情瞒着他，而且是这件如此重要的事情，这让他感到恼怒。  
   
但是现在瑟兰迪尔带着深深的受挫看着他，眼底尽是无声的歉意，索林的怒意烟消云散。他叹了口气，上前将金发男人搂进怀里，他轻柔地用手指梳着金色的长发，瑟兰迪尔顺从地依偎进了他的怀抱。过了一会儿等他终于冷静下来，他们坐了下来，然后瑟兰迪尔告诉了索林所有的一切，关于他的儿子，他的妻子，莱格拉斯的出生，以及在他长到十岁时妻子的离去。  
   
“我很抱歉没有告诉你。我本打算今天从机场把他接回家的时候告诉你们，但是他...” 瑟兰迪尔畏缩了一下，想到了他的儿子和他们之间早已千疮百孔的父子关系。“我真的很抱歉。”

索林抬起瑟兰迪尔的下巴，说道：“我知道你有你的理由，但我确实很生气。”瑟兰迪尔难过地看着他的伴侣，“除非你做点什么，不然我的怒火可是不会消退的。”

 

在瑟兰迪尔理解索林话语的意思之前他就被拉近了一个狂热的吻里，当他挣扎开的时候脸已经变成了番茄红色。

“你像吻我一样吻你的妻子吗？”索林突然发问，瑟兰迪尔不可置信地看了他一眼。  
   
“这就是你能想到的全部吗，索林橡木盾？”他停下来看着索林的反应，“你这是吃醋了？”他窃笑着。 

“我只是想知道。” 

瑟兰迪尔凝视了索林好一阵，然后弯起嘴角回答：“是，又不是。” 

“具体阐述。”索林俯身亲吻瑟兰迪尔的脖子，要求道。

“我们曾经确实有过激情的亲吻，啊...”瑟兰迪尔在索林咬下一口时泄出一声呻吟，“但是...你给了我一些她无法给我的东西。”他在索林吮吸刚刚留下的印记并将手伸向他身下时微微发颤。

“嗯哼...”索林含糊地回应，“那有什么我能给你而她不能的？”他移到了锁骨处。

“她...哈啊...”瑟兰迪尔在索林将手放在他下身并挑逗般地摩擦时小声啜泣起来。“Oh God, 索林！”他大声呼唤着索林的名字，而那个人正忙着隔着他的白衬衫舔舐吮吸他的乳头。他将手移到了臀部，捏揉着手下美好的肉体。  
   
“她没有那样过...”瑟兰迪尔喘息着说。

“哪样？你今天说话怎么这么含糊，亲爱的？”索林窃笑着继续挤压那浑圆的臀瓣。

“抓住我的屁股正面操我。”

瑟兰迪尔的回答让索林笑得更开了，他将男人翻过身跪在地上，上半身依旧倚在沙发上。索林没花多久就扯下了瑟兰迪尔的裤子然后将两根手指塞进了他的后穴里。瑟兰迪尔被这突然的侵入激得弓起身子急促地呼吸起来。幸运的是他们昨天刚刚做过，所以对他来说也不算太困难。他半闭着眼，专心调整下身的肌肉，一点一点放松下来。

然而索林并没有给他时间去完全适应。他将手指张开，然后捅得更深了些。瑟兰迪尔高声呻吟着，抓紧了沙发坐垫。索林拉高了瑟兰迪尔的衬衫好品尝被盖住的甜蜜肌肤。他灵巧的舌头顺着瑟兰迪尔脊柱美好的弧度一路舔舐，身下男人任何的小动作都被嘴唇一一感知到。瑟兰迪尔无意识地跟着索林的手指摆动着自己的身体，而索林每戳刺一次，他的呻吟就拔得更高。  
   
瑟兰迪尔思绪飘忽着，突然被从后面分开了双腿，然后一个湿润的东西舔上了他的入口。索林收回了手指用上了舌头。他舔弄着敏感的肉体，一次次将舌头伸进去，长到足以让瑟兰迪尔颤栗。金发的男人一手放在沙发上支撑着身体，另一只手伸下去想触碰自己的阴茎。但还没等他摸到，索林就抓住了他的手钉在了沙发上。

“索林？”他转过身看着索林。  
   
“在我还没射在你身体里之前你可不准射哟，亲爱的。”索林在他耳边悄声说道。

“那就进来，快点儿。”他不耐烦地催促着，索林满意地笑了起来。   
   
   
很快瑟兰迪尔就感觉到一个坚硬火热的东西贴上了他的大腿内侧，然后一种前所未有的疼痛将他几乎从后面撕裂开。索林一次就插到了底，他在瑟兰迪尔拱起身时将他压下来，把手指塞进他嘴里制止了他的尖叫。瑟兰迪尔痛苦抽搐着无力地趴伏在沙发边缘，索林弯下身子吮吸瑟兰迪尔的耳后，等待着疼痛过去。等瑟兰迪尔呼吸平顺了些，他抽出了手指。另一只手依然牢牢地揽着金发男人的腹部，支撑着他。然后他开始动作起来，慢慢抽出又插回去，听到瑟兰迪尔在一次比一次用力的入侵中轻柔地喘着气。

“索林...哈啊....索林...”瑟兰迪尔恳求地叫着他的名字，索林倾身向前，温柔地转过瑟兰迪尔的脑袋亲吻他。

他们很快分开，鉴于这个姿势很难一边亲吻一边抽插。索林将一只手放在瑟兰迪尔肩头，另一只手则一直放在他的腰部，好将他抱紧。瑟兰迪尔试着不要去注意自己留着前液的阴茎，但当身后的黑发男人不停捣弄他的时候这变得相当困难。  
   
“索林...求求你.....”他乞求着，索林火热的手立马就包住了他的阴茎，他抽搐起来。

“嘘，亲爱的。等等我，就快了。”索林断断续续地说，加快了速度。

瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，听见快速流动的血液在身体里轰鸣，声音越来越响。随着身后男人一记深重的戳刺，将种子洒进了他的身体里，一瞬间他几乎失了明。索林的手紧紧地抓着他的阴茎顺着撸动着，没多久瑟兰迪尔就射了。他整个人摊在沙发上，索林从背后抱着他，亲吻他的肩膀。  
 

 然后索林将瑟兰迪尔翻转回来，抱起他轻柔地放在沙发上。瑟兰迪尔因为身体接触轻微地抽搐起来，不过很快伸出双臂环上索林的脖颈，将他拖进另一个亲吻里。

“还在生气吗？”瑟兰迪尔问道。

索林轻快地朝他的伴侣笑了笑，吻上他的额头。“你知道我没法气你太久的。”瑟兰迪尔满足地笑了。“那你准备拿你的儿子怎么办？”索林问道，瑟兰迪尔感觉愧疚再一次攥紧了他的心。

他叹了口气，“他现在应该在埃尔隆德家，我会去跟他谈谈。”

“需要我陪你吗？”

“我不知道你们俩在我回家之前都谈了些什么，不过我觉得你还是别出现的好，至少让我先跟他谈。”瑟兰迪尔注意到索林眼里闪过一丝沮丧。“我不是否认我们的关系，”他将索林的手纳进手里，让男人看着他，“只是不是现在，他需要时间。”  
   
 索林挫败地叹了口气，他执起瑟兰迪尔的手亲吻他的手掌，“我理解，亲爱的。但是请转告他，下次他再这么粗鲁没礼貌，我可得好好地给他一个教训。”

瑟兰迪尔笑着点了点头。  
 

 

 End.


End file.
